


Handle

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, No Sex, Psychotic Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Joker contemplating Batman’s hand.Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Technically NSFW (non-graphic choking, breath-play, desire for intercourse).  
> This has violent, psychotic, dub-con elements but zero sex.  
> Still: read with caution.
> 
> I don’t actually know what this is. Sorry.

He’d laugh if he could breathe.

It’s a strange thing, really: him; pushing the bat  **that**  far. Normally his quips don’t really get to him. Normally nothing gets under all that Kevlar. Normally...

Joker gasps.

It’s strangled, like his throat, and difficult—but he manages to do it. His temples are pounding—dull  _throb throb throb_ —from his rushing blood ( _Rushing—running—with nowhere to go! Like frightened mice or little children or people about to **die**!_) and there’s a chill telling him he’s about to pass out. But, there’s no pain.

There’s never any pain for a Joker.

But there’s a hand! ( _A very **nice**  hand! Shame it doesn’t give applauses! Or...  **other**  things~ Heehoohoohee!_) It’s large with a squared palm and  **thick**  fingers. Momentarily, Joker wonders what it’d feel like against/around his coc—

He moans.

Not at the idea—o, no—but because there’s no  **need**  for the idea: not when this monstrous, glorious hand is  **milking**  his throat for all the love it’s worth.


End file.
